I Had to See You
by RaceGirl4148
Summary: What happened after everyone went home after being reassigned by Vance? Rating for bedroom scene....
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or anything related to it. I'm borrowing for entertainment purposes. Enjoy! And please let me know what you think!**_

Tony was packing for his new assignment on the aircraft carrier. He had been reassigned as an agent afloat. Ziva had been sent back to Israel, the liaison position was terminated. McGee was sent down to computer crimes. The new Director had split up the team and none of them were happy about it. As Tony put his last t-shirt in his suitcase, there was a knock at his door. He was a bit surprised considering the late hour and the fact he wasn't expecting anyone. He walked to the door and looked through the peep hole which revealed Ziva standing on the other side.

"Ziva?" he questioned as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I went for a drive to think about things and found myself at your door."

"Come in," Tony said and moved aside so she could pass through the doorway.

"Thanks."

"You want a beer?"

"Sure."

Tony walked into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of Coors Light from his fridge. He walked back into the living room and handed one bottle to Ziva as he sat down on the couch. She followed suit and sat down next to him.

There was a silence between them for several moments before Tony spoke up.

"Are you happy about going back to Israel?" he asked.

"I don't know, I like it here."

"What will you be doing in Israel?"

"Are you happy being moved to the aircraft carrier?" Ziva asked, avoiding Tony's question. He was pretty sure he already knew what the answer was anyway.

"I'm going to be the bad guy on a ship with a crew of 5000, not my idea of fun."

"Why did Vance split us all up?"

"I have no idea. I don't want to leave."

Ziva didn't reply so Tony looked down at her, she was staring out the window of his apartment. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"Ziva?"

"What?" she replied sharply, snapping back to reality.

"Where did you just go?"

"I didn't go anywhere, I'm right here."

"It's a figure of speech Ziva, you looked like you were thinking about something."

"I was."

"Care to share?"

Ziva didn't reply, instead she got up from the couch and walked over to the window and resumed her staring. Tony stayed seated and watched her. She obviously had something on her mind and he wasn't exactly sure of the way to get her to talk. She wasn't very open about her personal feelings.

"Ziva, talk to me," Tony said as he walked up next to her at the window.

She hesitated for a moment and then turned to look at him.

When she turned, she had a single tear running down her cheek. Tony was taken back by her display of emotion. The Ziva David he knew hid her emotions well.

Tony raised his right hand and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked barely above a whisper.

"I don't want to leave."

"Me either."

Tony tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't want to leave you," Tony said.

Ziva pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. She saw desire and pain.

Tony gazed into Ziva's eyes and saw fear. He closed the gap between them and placed his lips in hers.

"Tony," Ziva whispered, out of breath, as they broke the kiss.

"Ziva."

"I think I'm in love with you."

"I'm glad to hear it because I love you."

"You love me?"

"I've loved you for a long time."

Ziva leaned forward and kissed Tony again. Tony moved his hands to Ziva's face and ran his hands through her hair. They stood next to the window kissing for several minutes. When they broke the kiss, Tony leaned over and picked Ziva up without a word.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked giggling.

"I plan on showing you exactly how much I love you."

"I like the sound of that."

Tony quickly kissed Ziva and he carried her into his bedroom.

"You're absolutely beautiful," he said as he laid her on the bed.

Ziva blushed slightly.

Tony crawled up the bed next to Ziva and began kissing her. His kisses soon made their way down her neck and onto her chest. As Tony trailed kisses along her neck, Ziva reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt. Once she got all the buttons, she slid it off his shoulders causing it to fall to the floor. Tony stopped his barrage of kisses on her neck and moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt. He pulled it over her head and tossed it across the room. He then turned his attention to her belt and button on her pants. When they were undone he got up and stood at the end of the bed and slid off her pants. She sat up on the bed and turned her attention to his belt buckle and button.

"I think its only right I return the favor," she said.

"I couldn't agree more."

Tony's pants fell to the ground and his boxers followed. He stepped out of them and back onto the bed. Ziva was still sitting up and Tony reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He slid it off her shoulders and flung it in the same general direction that her shirt went. They laid back down on the bed, lips pressed together. After several more minutes of kissing, Tony scooted down the bed slightly to remove Ziva's panties. They too went flying in an unknown direction. He then trailed kisses from her belly button up to her lips. Tony paused momentarily and looked into Ziva's eyes. The fear he saw before was gone and her eyes almost sparkled. He leaned down and kissed her once more before he entered her.

"Oh, Tony," Ziva moaned.

They immediately began moving together in sync. Being with Tony was better than Ziva had ever imagined. Once she got her senses back she decided she was going to have a little fun with him. She suddenly flipped him to his back and she was on top.

"You really do like the top," Tony said surprised. He was referring to her comment made when they were undercover as a married assassin couple in the hotel room.

"Would I lie to you?"

She leaned forward and kissed her as they continued to keep their rhythm. Ziva began to feel her climax coming on and began moving faster. As her climax came over her, Tony took advantage of her momentary loss of control and moved back to the top.

"Oh…god…. Tony," Ziva moaned breathlessly.

"Zi…va….I….love….you," Tony said as he moved faster, getting closer to his own climax.

After he reached his climax, he fell onto the bed next to Ziva and pulled her close to him. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," Tony repeated.

"I love you too."

Ziva rolled slightly and kissed Tony.

"I'm glad you came over," he said.

"I had to see you."

She rested her head on his bare chest and they laid in silence, Ziva wrapped in Tony's arms.

"I don't ever want this moment to end," Tony said.

"We are leaving tomorrow."

"Let's just focus on right now."

"I can do that."

Ziva rolled on top of Tony and began kissing him again.

_**THE END**_

_**Well? What did you think? I'm not sure if I want to keep this as a one-shot or continue it, any input would be greatly appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Reviews inspire me to keep going with a story and that's what I am going to do with this. I don't have the whole story thought out yet, so we'll see how many chapters I get. Please continue to review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing….**_

_Two Weeks Later…._

He sat in his quarters, alone. He had no roommate since he was the agent afloat, having someone room with him could create a potential conflict of interest. He had several pictures of her that kept him company. She didn't know he had the ones of her in the bikini. She had specifically told McGee to delete them, but Tony got a hold of them first. He just took in her beauty and thought back to different times during their partnership that he remembered fondly. He would also think about the morning after she came to his apartment after they were all reassigned. Saying goodbye to her was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

The sun came up and was shining into Tony's bedroom. He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock, it was 0815. He had to be at the airport at 1000 to catch his flight to the aircraft carrier. He looked down at Ziva's sleeping form next to him. He didn't want to wake her because that would mean the night was over and they were leaving each other, but they had orders and they had to be followed.

"Sweet cheeks?" he said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Mmmm," she moaned rolling over onto her back.

Tony kissed her lips, "we have to get up." He spoke plainly.

Her eyes opened and looked into his. Neither said a word, but understood what the other was thinking. This could be the last time they ever saw each other. Ziva moved closer to Tony and he wrapped his arms around her.

As they laid there in silence, Tony's cell phone began ringing. He was going to ignore it, but it may have had something to do with his assignment.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony, it's Abby."

"What's up?"

"Have you talked to Ziva? I tried calling and there was no answer and she didn't answer her door when I went by last night. I know she was unhappy yesterday and I want-"

"She's right here," Tony cut her off.

"Where are you?"

"My apartment."

"She's at your apartment?"

"That's what I said."

"Is she ok?"

Tony handed the phone to Ziva, "it's Abby."

"Abby?" Ziva said.

"Ziva! I was worried about you, I couldn't get a hold of you."

"Is everything ok?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. I went by your apartment last night and you weren't home."

"I have been at Tony's."

"You spent the night?"

"I did."

"I knew you two would finally figure out you had feelings for each other!"

"Abby, please."

"What's wrong?"

"I will call you later."

"Ok."

"Please do not say anything to anyone about where I have been."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank you."

Ziva ended the call and handed the phone back to Tony.

"I better get going," Ziva said as she got up from the bed, wrapping herself in the sheet so she could gather her clothes.

Tony got up and walked to Ziva.

"Please don't ever forget I love you."

"I know," she said brushing past him and picking up her pants from the floor.

"Please don't be mad."

"I am not mad," she said as she continued picking her clothes up from their various landing points.

Tony stopped her from walking around the room and stood in front of her with his hands on her arms.

"Look at me," he said when he stare stayed on the floor.

She slowly moved her eyes up and met his.

"Don't shut me out."

"I am not," she said plainly.

"Ziva, come on. I know you are upset and I want to make sure you are ok."

"Upset? Of course I am. Everything I have has just been taken from me," she blurted out.

Tony was quite expecting that and wasn't sure what to say.

"I finally found a place I fit in and felt comfortable and I let myself fall in love with you," she trailed off.

"That's not a bad thing."

"My entire life has been about killing other people, not caring about other people. I changed while I was here and all I am getting out of it is pain. I never hurt like this back in Israel."

She tried to pull away from Tony, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"This isn't easy for me either," he whispered in her ear.

Ziva started crying in Tony's arms. She surprised herself with her outpouring of emotion, but she felt so comfortable with him, it just came out.

"Please don't cry," Tony said, running his hands up and down her back.

They stayed like that for several minutes until the ringing of Tony's cell phone interrupted their moment. He placed a small kiss on her forehead as he stepped away from her to answer the phone. She immediately went to the bathroom.

The phone call was a secretary for NCIS letting him know there would be a car at his apartment in 30 minutes to take him to the airport. He threw his cell phone onto the bed and walked to the bathroom door. He just stood there and rested his forehead against it. He hated how this was making Ziva feel and the last thing he wanted to do was see her hurt.

About five minutes later she opened the door, almost causing Tony to fall because he had gotten lost in his own thoughts.

"I will let myself out," she said walking past him toward the bedroom door.

"Ziva," he said.

She stopped in her tracks, but did not turn around. He walked to her and stood in front of her.

"I will always love you," he said.

She closed her eyes and Tony saw a tear escape from the corner of her eye. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"I will always love you," she said in a whisper and moved past Tony and walked out the door. Several moments later he heard his front door close.

He stood in his bedroom, alone, and wiped his own tear from his cheek.

_**Good? Bad? I don't want this to be a typical story, so I'm going to open a couple of paths for it and see which one ends up working out. Let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I again appreciate all the reviews!!! Thank You! There seemed to be a little confusion about my two weeks later heading at the beginning of the last chapter, it was meant to be a flashback scene. It was Tony sitting in his bunk on the ship thinking back to that night. Does that help make it make more sense? Also, I apologize for the delay, busy week. I will be away next week, so most likely no updates but I will try to get another up before I leave. Again please let me know what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing……..**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since Ziva left Tony's apartment after their night together. As soon as she returned to Israel, she was sent on an undercover assignment. She couldn't have any contact with her friends, especially those that were federal agents. When she got home she had a letter from Abby. She had left her address for Abby. Abby's letter just updated her on the happenings of the NCIS team. She talked a little bit about the new team and how she had a funny feeling about them. Ziva tried to imagine another team sitting at their desks and Gibbs giving them orders, but she couldn't quite do it.

There were no other letters.

Ziva was sitting in her living room staring at a blank piece of paper. She had just ripped up her third attempt at a letter to Tony. She had no idea what to say, she had no idea how he felt about her now. Maybe he moved on and forgot about her. If he had done that, Ziva didn't want to spill her heart out again in some letter just to have it broken. She had hoped he hadn't moved on, it hurt her to think about him with someone else.

She picked up her pen and tried writing one more time….

_Dear Tony,_

_I am sorry it took me so long to get to write you. When I arrived back in Israel, I was sent on an undercover mission. That mission is over and I am now home. How are things with you? Do you like being on the aircraft carrier? I received a letter from Abby while I was undercover. She said the agents that Vance put with Gibbs to replace us are a bit strange. She could not figure out exactly why, but she said she gets a weird feeling around them. Have you heard from McGee?_

_I also feel like I have to apologize for the way I left your apartment that morning. I was confused and scared. I do want you to know I meant what I said, I will always love you. I hope things are going well for you and I wish you the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Ziva_

Ziva wiped a tear from her cheek as she finished writing the letter. She was still scared about her feelings for Tony. She had never felt that strongly about someone before. She read over the letter one more time and decided it was the best she was going to get. She folded the paper and placed it in an envelope and addressed it. She mailed it the next day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was in his bunk reading over some case files when there was a knock on his door. He walked over and opened it.

"Petty Officer," he greeted the man at the door.

"Mail for you sir," the young sailor said as he handed Tony an envelope.

Looking at the handwriting on it he immediately knew it was from Ziva.

"Thank you."

Tony closed the door and walked back to where he had been sitting. He stared at the envelope for a minute before opening it. He unfolded the paper and read Ziva's letter. Her words brought a smile to his face. He had also received a letter from Abby detailing the new team. Abby had also asked him if he had heard from Ziva. He said he had not when he replied to Abby's letter.

Tony knew Ziva was probably still scared about their relationship, considering she was apologizing to him. He figured she was trying to feel him out and see what his feelings for her were now. Tony grabbed his paper and pen and decided he wanted to reply to Ziva as quickly as possible.

_Dear Ziva,_

_I'm glad to finally hear from you! I had tried calling, but you cell phone was disconnected; now I guess I know why. I hope your mission went well. I am still adjusting to life on the carrier, I don't exactly have a lot of friends here. I'd much rather be back at NCIS having Gibbs smacking me on the back of the head. I also received a letter from Abby about the new crew. She said she was lobbying to get us back. Truthfully, I'd like to go back._

_Ziva, there is no need to apologize for anything that night. I understand you were scared, so was I. After Jeanne I never thought I would feel like that about another woman. Then I started noticing what was right in front of me. I fell in love with you a long time ago, I've never met a woman like you. I think about you every day and, truthfully, I was nervous that the reason I hadn't heard from you was that you were trying to avoid me. I'm relieved to know that is not the case. You are the woman I love, I just hate that we are so far apart._

_I'd love to hear from you again, please write back. Hopefully one day we'll see each other again._

_Love,_

_Tony_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Abby walked up to her front door and took the mail out of the mailbox. As she walked through the door she dropped her keys on the coffee table. She flipped through her mail and saw a letter with the address written in Ziva's handwriting. She threw everything else aside and sat down on the couch to read Ziva's letter.

_Dear Abby,_

_I was happy to come home and see a letter from you. I have been undercover since my return to Israel. I'm sorry that you do not like the new team. Maybe in time you will, you were not fond of me when I started either. Have you talked to McGee? _

_I also wrote Tony, I do not know if he will respond. I have not heard from him since I left his apartment. Please tell Gibbs and Ducky that I said Hi. I am hoping that I will not get anymore undercover assignments anytime soon. I would love to hear from you again. I hope all is well._

_Sincerely,_

_Ziva_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Well? Thoughts, opinions please! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the next chapter. Reviews appreciated!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing….**_

Abby found Ziva's letter in her mailbox when she got home from work. She was excited Ziva had finally responded. She hadn't heard from Ziva and was getting concerned for her. All Ziva left was an address, no telephone number or any other contact information. She immediately tore open the envelope to read Ziva's letter. She read it quickly and was relieved to hear that she had been undercover, which explained the lack of communication. Abby chuckled to herself that Ziva added she had written Tony. She thought it was a lame attempt from Ziva to find out if she had talked to Tony. Abby immediately went t her desk to respond to Ziva.

_Dear Ziva,_

_It's so good to hear from you! I was starting to worry. I miss you so much. Agent Lee is here and she's no good, I get a bad vibe from her. The guys are ok, nothing like McGee and Tony, but they are bearable. Gibbs is still Gibbs, I will be sure to tell him you said hi, along with Ducky. _

_I still talk to McGee, we try to get lunch together once a week. It's nice having some contact with someone from the old team, even its just once a week. I have written Tony several times. He asked in his first letter to me if I had heard from you and at that point, I had not. _

_I keep telling Gibbs that he needs to get you and Tony back and move McGee back from computer crimes. You guys were the best. I think all this is Vance's doing, but I don't know why. I think maybe he just wanted to show people he's the one in control and he could do what he wanted. _

_I hope all is well with you. Please write again soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Abby_

Ziva walked into the door of her apartment and threw her jacket and keys on the chair. It was late and she had a busy day. Even when she wasn't on an undercover mission, she had long days. Since she had returned from her mission, she has been conducting mostly surveillance on particular suspects that Mosad is interested in keeping an eye on. Her assignment today had her travelling to many different places following a group. She threw her mail on the kitchen counter and walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. She walked back to the pile of mail and sorted through the bills and junk mail. There was envelope that stopped her in her tracks; the envelope was addressed to her, in Tony's handwriting. She put the bottle of water down on the counter and slowly opened the envelope. Ziva slowly walked to the living room as she read the letter.

_Dear Ziva,_

_I'm glad to finally hear from you! I had tried calling, but your cell phone was disconnected; now I guess I know why. I hope your mission went well. I am still adjusting to life on the carrier, I don't exactly have a lot of friends here. I'd much rather be back at NCIS having Gibbs smacking me on the back of the head. I also received a letter from Abby about the new crew. She said she was lobbying to get us back. Truthfully, I'd like to go back._

_Ziva, there is no need to apologize for anything that night. I understand you were scared, so was I. After Jeanne I never thought I would feel like that about another woman. Then I started noticing what was right in front of me. I fell in love with you a long time ago, I've never met a woman like you. I think about you every day and, truthfully, I was nervous that the reason I hadn't heard from you was that you were trying to avoid me. I'm relieved to know that is not the case. You are the woman I love, I just hate that we are so far apart._

_I'd love to hear from you again, please write back. Hopefully one day we'll see each other again._

_Love,_

_Tony_

After reading the letter Ziva closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch. She was worried that Tony wouldn't reply to her letter or if he did, he wouldn't still feel the same way about her. She felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders because he didn't hate her. She decided she was going to take a nice warm bubble bath to relax. She got up from the couch, Tony's letter in hand, and walked into the bathroom. She started the water and put in some of her lavender scented bubble bath beads. While the bathtub was filling, she walked into her bedroom and took off her clothes and put on her robe.

The water was warm and inviting as she got in the bath tub. She rested her head against the edge of the tub and the rest of her body was submerged in the water. She closed her eyes and thought of Tony. He was still in love with her and that made her feel good. Then she thought about the fact of how far apart they were. Actually, she had no idea how far apart they were since he was on an aircraft carrier and could be anywhere. Ziva was also a bit confused; she had never felt so strongly for someone and never found it difficult to turn off her feelings. It was part of her training, you can't feel for the people you are dealing with or you will not get the job done properly. When she was working, her emotions were off. After she returned to Israel, she couldn't find a way to turn off her feelings for Tony. As she relaxed in her lavender bubble bath she thought about what she would write back to Tony.

A week after writing her letter back to Tony, Ziva was sent undercover again. Her undercover mission was still surveillance, but she needed to be inside. She was working as a singer in a bar in Morocco. She was there for 3 nights before her target finally showed up. She was supposed to watch who he was meeting with and if any exchanges were made between the parties.

It was her fifth day at the bar, the second that her target showed up. She was in the middle of her fourth song of the night and was strolling around the bar flirting with some of the guys there. As she walked around several people suddenly got up and started walking out. Ziva made her way back to the stage as several more people walked out. Ziva looked around suspiciously and noticed a briefcase underneath a vacated table. Before Ziva had time to react the briefcase exploded.

Gibbs and his team were sitting in the bullpen working on a new case. On a television on the side of the office they had a satellite feed of a news network. When the news of the explosion in Morocco first came across the screen, it caught the attention of the team. They were watching video of the destruction and the emergency crews were still taking out the injured. The emergency crew was wheeling an injured female out in front of the camera and when one of the crew members moved, it revealed Ziva's face. She appeared to be unconscious on the stretcher and was bleeding from the head.

Gibbs attempted to contact Ziva on her cell phone, but it was disconnected. The team tried several different avenues, but were not able to get any information. After a few calls, Keating was able to find her and she was patched through to Gibbs' cell phone. After speaking with Ziva, they learned that the case she was working undercover and the case Gibbs and his team were working on were related.

Gibbs went to confront Director Vance after hearing from Ziva that she and Mosad were tipped off on their target by the Director. The Director finally explained to Gibbs why his team was split up. It wasn't to punish Gibbs or his team, it was to find out who was a leak in NCIS.

Gibbs watched his team as McGee worked on trying to find out who the spy was in the team. Agents Lee and Langer had a confrontation in the building next door to the NCIS office and when Gibbs and Vance showed up, Lee had shot Langer. After the confrontation it appeared to everyone that the leak was Agent Langer.

Director Vance made a call to Eli David in Israel in hopes of bringing Ziva back to NCIS. Since they had discovered who the leak was in NCIS, the old team could be brought together again. Eli agreed to allow Ziva to return to the United States and NCIS.

For the time being Gibbs had 2/3 of his team back, the only missing link was Tony DiNozzo.

_**I will have several chapters up quickly, even though I've been away I have been writing. Please continue to review. It motivates me to continue the story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think! I'm also drifting a bit from the actual episodes so I can fit my story into them. In order for my story to work, I need to change or completely ignore what happened in some episodes.**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always, still own nothing…**_

"Ziva, I'm so glad you are back," Abby said as she and Ziva sat down for lunch.

"I'm glad to be back Abby."

"It was a long couple months without you."

"I missed you as well."

"What about Tony and McGee?"

"I missed them as well."

"Have you heard from Tony?"

"We exchanged several letters."

"And?"

"What?"

"What did he say?"

"He told me he tried to contact me, but couldn't."

"Did he say anything about the night before you left?"

"He said he was afraid the reason he had not heard from me was because I was trying to avoid him."

"You were undercover."

"He knows that now."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He told me that he still loves me."

"Aww, Ziva, I'm so happy for you."

"I miss him so much."

"I do too, I've kept all his postcards and letters."

"I hope Gibbs can get him back, but at the same time I am scared."

"Why?"

"No one else knows what happened, we will not be able to work together if someone does."

"Why don't you worry about that when the time comes."

Tony was sitting in his office again reading through various case files, lately that's all that he seemed to be doing. He was thinking back to when he spoke to Gibbs and McGee via satellite when he helped them with whatever mission they were working on. He really missed being back with the team, especially Ziva. As he was lost in his thoughts there was a knock at his door.

"Petty officer," Tony greeted the man as he opened the door.

"Your mail, sir."

"Thank you."

As it was last time, it was a single envelope addressed in Ziva's handwriting. He sat at his desk and opened the letter.

_Dear Tony,_

_I am sorry that you thought I was avoiding you; I did not have a choice. I am sorry that you are not enjoying your time on the carrier. As much as I like being home with my father and my family, I miss everyone at NCIS. They all became my family. And of course there was you. I miss being able to glance over my computer screen at you, especially when you did not know I was looking. I do not know why, but for some reason I am comfortable expressing my feelings to you. This whole thing is so out of character for me. I cannot explain the feeling when I read your letter and you said that you fell in love with me a long time ago and that you still love me. I feel like you are with me when I am reading your letters. _

_I miss you terribly and I hope we can see each other again sometime. Please come to visit me if you are ever in Israel. _

_ I Love You,_

_Ziva_

Just as Tony finished reading Ziva's letter, he was paged to the flight deck. He put the letter down on the desk and rushed up to the flight desk. As he ran across the deck, he found a folded up uniform with a military ID neatly set on the edge of the deck. Several others who worked on the deck were surrounding the uniform. Tony decided he would call Gibbs to notify the wife since the guy was from DC.

When McGee and Ziva went to speak with the wife, they were met with another surprise. After no answer at the door, they began looking in windows and Ziva saw the woman lying on the floor, dead. They now had more of a case than just a guy jumping off the ship.

"I'm going to talk to DiNozzo on the Seahawk," Gibbs said walking away from the bullpen.

Abby wanted to come and talk to Tony as well, but Gibbs said it wasn't a social call. Ziva didn't say anything, but followed behind Gibbs as he walked away and ran into him when he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Ziva."

"You want me to join you?"

Gibbs just gave her a look and turned and walked away. Ziva was upset she wouldn't be able to see Tony. She was excited at the opportunity, even if she just got to see him.

After talking to Tony, there was a link in Cartagena with their dead guy. Tony quickly volunteered to go ashore and investigate the use of the guys credit card. Gibbs spoke to Vance who authorized the trip. He also sent Gibbs and Ziva out there to help Tony with the investigation.

"Ziva, grab your bag and get ready to go to the airport," Gibbs said walking down the stairs from MTAC.

"Where am I going?"

"We are going to Cartagena to help Tony with the investigation."

"Tony?" Ziva repeated, stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah, Tony."

All Ziva could think about on the plane was seeing Tony. She wondered if he had gotten the last letter she had sent to him. She felt like a little school girl with the butterflies in her stomach during the flight.

Tony was at the bar talking to McGee and Vance about the case. Vance told Tony that he sent Gibbs and Ziva out to assist him.

"When do they get here?" Tony asked Vance.

"Already have." Tony heard from behind him

He turned around and found Gibbs and Ziva standing behind him.

"Nice tan," Ziva commented.

Tony brought Gibbs and Ziva to the morgue and Tony suggested that Ziva to speak to the coroner since Tony wasn't getting anywhere with the sharing of information. After the morgue, all three agents boarded the cod back to the USS Seahawk to continue the investigation. The team went to the NCIS room on the ship and put their gear down. Gibbs wanted the sailor that checked the imposter on board and the sailor manning the comm room when he checked in for the hour to use it. Tony and Ziva turned to walk out and find the sailors in question. As they walked to the door, Ziva spotted three pictures of her in the bikini pinned to Tony's bulletin board.

"What are those doing on your wall?" she questioned.

"How did those get there?"

The two agents then walked out of the office.

"I told McGee to specifically destroy those photos," Ziva said.

"Don't blame the poor guy, maybe he just forgot."

"Maybe I should remind him."

"I'm glad I got copies, gave me something to look at every day."

"I was surprised to see them on your wall."

"Being able to at least look at your picture made not seeing you every day a little easier."

"How long have they been there?"

"Since the day I came aboard."

Ziva blushed slightly and looked away. Tony guided her into a room off the corridor they were walking. When he closed the door, he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her.

"I missed you," Tony whispered to her as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too."

"I just got your last letter. I am glad you feel comfortable with me."

"I do not know why, but I do."

"Sometimes things can't be explained."

Tony kissed her again.

"I could do that all day."

"But we have work to do, don't need to make Gibbs mad right off the bat."

"Good point."

Tony opened the door and he and Ziva walked out and went to find the sailor they were supposed to interview. With the help of McGee and Abby, they were able to figure out that the killer had a rare strain of the flu from the American Samoa and narrowed down the names of the crew members who were there and traced their boarding back and came back with one name. Gibbs was able to corner him on the medevac flight that was supposed to be taking off from the carrier and get him in custody.

The team was now back together and sitting in the bullpen listening to several of Tony's stories about his time afloat. After the mission Vance reassigned Tony back to DC effective immediately. The team, including Abby, spent some time talking in the bullpen and getting reacquainted. Finally, they decided it was getting late and they should all head home since it had been a long day for Gibbs, Ziva and Tony flying back from Cartagena.

Gibbs sat at his desk and McGee walked down with Abby to her lab so she could get her things. Ziva and Tony grabbed their gear and headed for the elevator.

When the elevator doors closed, Tony waited several seconds and then pulled the emergency stop button halting the elevator. He dropped his bag and pulled Ziva into his arms and kissed her.

"Welcome home," Ziva said as they broke the kiss.

"It's good to be back."

"You have a place to stay tonight?"

"I'm going to have to find a hotel until I can get a place."

"You can stay with me."

"With you?"

"That is if you would like, of course."

"Are you sure?"

"You should not have to stay in a hotel."

"I'd love to stay with you."

"Then let's get going," Ziva said as she pushed the emergency stop button back in and the elevator started moving again.

_**Please review, I love to hear what you think!**_


End file.
